Brave 10 love (Saizo and Isanami)
by teenz.sinoy
Summary: this story about Isanami and Saizo feelings for each other. isanami notice that she love Saizo so much and it made her realize to tell him but Saizo still trying to pin point all if he became soft because Isanami were with her or is she felt something in her.


Declaimer: I do not own Brave 10.

Isanami finally understand why she can't let Saizo go as if she don't to be apart of him, Isanami want to tell him the truth about her feelings to Saizo but…

Isanami running around the castle searching for Saizo then when she past Yukimura-sama the one who own the Castle and collect all 10 braves

"Saizo… what are you doing here?" Yukimura-sama asked.

"tsk… shut up old man I was hiding." Saizo said.

"(teasingly questioned Saizo) really? From who? Isanami?" Yukimura-sama asked.

"heh! You do really know us hah? Yeah… she's been cuddly and followes me wherever I go… it really did annoy me." Saizo said.

When Isanami heard this she shivered and slowly went back to her room, back to the conversation which Yukimura-sama and Saizo talking about.

"and if it annoyed you why don't just tell her then than hiding from her." Yukimura-sama insisted.

"*sigh* do you think she could undersatand that? She didn't even listen to me when I said to go back to her room and never sleep at my room." Saizo said.

"eh! If you don't like that then why don't you carry her back to her room then I bet sge could fast asleep or why don't you move sleep somewhere else?" Yukimura-sama asked.

"(look away) w-well… I don't know myself either… even she annoys me and made trouble all the time… she still keep herself being happy even though she knew she could kill us all…" Saizo explained.

"hmm…" Yukimura-sama answered.

Saizo didn't add anything to say he stood up and went out then he found Isanami standing at his room.

"what are you doing here again?" Saizo asked.

Isanami got startled when she heard Saizo voice she slowly move away and run to her room Saizo quite surprise what just Isanami react. Supper and all Brave went to the hall room and eat but except Isanami. Miyoshiseikai who called himself older bother to Isanami came to the hall room.

"Big bother where sis?" Benmaru asked.

"*sigh* she doesn't want to get out to her room and she said she's full… (then he look at Saizo) oi! What did you do to my sister?" Miyoshiseika asked.

"what do you mean?... I didn't do something to her…" Saizo said.

"teme! He's my prey don't touch him… who the hell care about the b***ch!" Kamanosuke said.

"what did you just said!" Miyoshiseikai said.

Then Kakei-san stopped them.

"what were you thinking fighting in front of lord Yukimura-sama… (both of them stop) go fight outside if you want then come back finish your food." Kakei-san said.

Benmaru sneak out and went to Isanami room.

"Sis?" Benmaru call for Isanami.

"…"

"Sis can I come in?" Benmaru asked.

"…."

Benamaru without waiting for his answer he came in and found Isanami gone he immedatly run to the hall room where everyone still gather.

"(cries in fear) E-EVERYONE! *hick*" Benmaru scream.

"what wrong Benamaru?" Ana asked.

"S-Sis… S-sis… *Sob*" Benmaru murmured.

"what about Isanami?" Yukimura-sama asked.

"she's gone! Wuaah!" Benmaru scream and cried.

Saizo, Sasuke, Rokoru stand up and ran to Isanami room. She's gone and even letter none, then Rokoru notice the plant he gave to Isanami.

"she can't be… (he touch it and it's all dried and dead the soil dried) she must be here somewhere." Rokoru said.

"Rokoru, Sasuke, and Saizo find her she still be in the castle ground she might be still somewhere." Yukimura-sama said.

Then they search her Sasuke search he in the forest Rokoru at the castle and for Saizo he think that she might be in that place again but Sasuke found her first he called his owl and told his owl he found her.

"you where here…" Sasuke said.

"ah… S-Sasuke?! Why are you here?" Isanami asked.

"Benmaru want to talk to you but when he enter to your room you were already gone." Sasuke explained.

"(look down) I see… I'm sorry I didn't ask some permission to go out…" Isanami explained.

"it's all right I foun you anyway…(then Sasuke notice) what's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

"w-what?! (surprise) what do you mean?" Isanami said.

"don't hide it I know you already… is this about Saizo?" Sasuke asked.

Isanami look down and start to talk.

"I guess I can't lie to you huh… y-yeah.." Isanami said.

Then a long silence then Sasuke open his mouth and talk but without notice Saizo was already there and heard what were they talking about.

"if you love like him why don't tell him.." Sasuke said.

Saizo stunned and couldn't move he don't know what to do.

"I can't (she smile) because… because all I did was annoyed him and made trouble for him and I think I bothered him did i?" isanami said.

Sasuke: what should I do I don't know how to comfort her?! (panick)

Me:he, he, he… just be yourself you know…

Yukimura-sama: o-ho… I didn't know that Sasuke has a talent to comfort some girls.

Sasuke: Yu-Yukimura-sama… (he left)

Me: ahh! Wait Sasuke… where are you going?

Yukimura-sama: ah… still shy person.

Saizo: you…

Me: huh? Me?

Saizo:why did it end like that I didn't told her anything yet (run toward me with his sword)

Me: kyaa! S-Save me…. PLEASE PM ME…Saizo wait… (try to dodge his attack) I'll promise kust wait a bit… please don't kill me.


End file.
